Dear Yuki, from Heaven
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Eiri was holding those letters Shuuichi wrote for him while standing before the cold grave.


**Title: **Dear Yuki  
**Pairing: **Eiri + Shuuichi  
**Rating: **-there is no kissing scenes by the way. PG-13-  
**Disclaimer: **Murakami Maki-sensei owns everything about Gravitation, but this fanfiction is definitely mine.  
**Note: **If there is an existing story which is slightly affiliated with my work, don't accuse me as a plagiarist. I've been a writer for years and posting someone's work isn't my hobby, please.

* * *

_Dear Yuki,  
It's been days since you left. You said that you'd be back late. I was waiting for you.. I was. Please, come home..._

_Dear Yuki,  
Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that we're done and you're going to New York? What have I done wrong to you? Tell me Yuki... Why...?_

_Dear Yuki,  
A month pass by. And still I have no news from you. Mika-san and Seguchi-san won't tell me anything. I hope you're happy out there..._

_Dear Yuki,  
Don't you remember? It's your birthday today! Happy Birthday Yuki! I have a present to you. It's secret though..._

_Dear Yuki,  
We have a new cd release! I wrote a song for you. If you would hear the song "April Snow", it's all dedicated to you. I love you..._

_Dear Yuki,  
WAI! I'm the awarded artist of the year! I'm so happy! But... with this triumph, why am I still feeling empty...? I know why... You're not here... _

_Dear Yuki,  
Ne, Yuki. Guess what's the celebration today? It's our anniversary! I changed the flowers in the vase. They're red and white, showing how much I love and miss you..._

_Dear Yuki,  
COME HOME NOW PLEASE!! I'm dying to see you!! YUKI!!!_

_Dear Yuki,  
5 days before Christmas... and it's snowing hard today. Wish that this year, you'd come back to me..._

_Dear Yuki,  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love you so much..._

_Dear Yuki,  
It's already New Year. I wish you all the best this year. Love you..._

_Dear Yuki,  
It's still me. And as time goes on, I realize that I've been writjing unsend letters for you. It's crazy, but I enjoyed telling you all the things I'm doing, just like before. Just want to show you that days, months or years may pass, I won't change. My feelings for you won't change. Never. I love you... now and forever.  
I love you..._

_Dear Yuki,  
Hey there! Today.. this is my last letter. It's not that I don't love you anymore. It's just that... I can't write anymore. My hands are shaking everytime. Too bad I won't be able to say all the things I want you to know. But anyways... Once these letters would be given to you, please don't cry.. okay? I love you... so much... No matter where would I go... my heart will always be with you..._

After that last letter, Eiri saw another folded paper in the box, and when he unfolded it, the last collage Shuuichi made was shown. It had that first and the only picture they had together in Odaiba Amusement Park five years ago and it had heart drawings and 'i love you's grafitti. His blurry eyes emited sad tears as he held close those papers into his chest. Those letters were addressed to him, but they were never send to him. There was no address nor zip codes, so they were all got stuck in a box that Shuuichi own.

In spite of all the bad traits he had shown the pink-haired boy, in spite of all the things he'd done to him, after leaving him without a formal goodbye, Shuuichi didn't change at all. He was still that sweet, thoughtful and loving brat he used to be. He was still caring for Eiri though they were miles apart for years. The famous writer in New York today wanted to apologize to his already ex-lover... but how come- now that he's already gone?

Shuuichi got confined in the hospital due to his heart illness, and it took his life a year before Eiri decided to go home to Tokyo. Eiri was kneeling at the cold stone grave, reading all of the filed letters for him. As his hazel eyes lingered at the printed name on the tomb, he felt so broken. What had he done to that person who could love him as long as forever? His trembling fingers caressed the cold letters on the stone, and he whispered a little prayer, telling the wind to deliver his words to that special someone wherever he is that time.

Suddenly, Eiri felt a soft breeze kiss on his pale cheek. He was surprised at look around him. No one's there but deep inside he know that he wasn't alone there. He smiled then, and again looked at the grave. He mumbled, "I know that you're still with me, for you have said it- your heart will always be with me. I love you too... Shuuichi..."

The wind blew so lightly, making his light hair danced with it. He looked up to the sky, knowing that no matter where he go, his angel would still be there...


End file.
